Rebirth
by Clarifyne
Summary: Crossover: Siren's Lament and Let's play webtoons. What if Lyra wasn't the only one with a broken heart that night? What if Ian wasn't the only siren singing that night? After a heartbreaking confession from Link, Sam finds herself drawn to the ocean and all its secrets.


This fanfiction is a crossover between my two favorite webtoons: Sirens Lament and let's play. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. So far so good. Enjoy!

Summary:

What if Lyra wasn't the only one with a broken heart that night. What if Ian wasn't the only siren singing that night. After a heartbreaking conversation with Link, Sam finds herself drawn to the ocean and all of its secrets.

"I don't find you attractive."

Time seemed to stop. Those words echoed inside of her mind. Those words stung like a slap to the face and left her shaken. She could visually see in her mind that her self-confidence was being strangled and beaten by other emotions. Anxiety being the main abuser, while loneliness was shooting the butterflies in her stomach to pieces. She didn't register much after those words. Now the message was just processing in her mind. Lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed Link's ongoing ranting. Mere minutes ago she was experiencing what should have been her first sexual attraction.

"...My feelings would change. But even now, being together..."

As soon as it had come, the earlier Lust was now gone. Before it could even take its first step and become something else, it was crushed at the weight of his words. She felt worthless. Completely and utterly worthless. Rejection. That was the only way to explain this feeling. It had crushed her lust and was now making a permanent home in her already crowded mind.

"Am I even making any sense?" Link asked while turning to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She felt like running away from him and this awkward situation. But Sam being Sam did what she was best at... Pushing her emotions down, concealing them behind a fake smile of understanding and politeness.

. . .

After the conversation with Link, she had returned to her apartment, the stupid princess doll still in her hands. It only reminded her of everything she wasn't. But she kept it because it would be a good toy for Bowser. Secretly she hoped he would bite it to pieces. Leaving Bowser and the toy in the living room she went to her bedroom to change. Upon entering she caught her own reflection in the mirror and paused. Studying herself she quickly decided that she really looked like a background character. No wonder Link wasn't attracted to her. The more she looked at herself the more depressed she felt. She reached up to her hair and twirled a brown lock. Even her hair color seemed dull. Should she dye it? Would that make her stand out? Maybe if she began wearing make up like Monica? But what would that do... She could now agree on Charles earlier statement. He was right when he said everyone treated her like a child. Even if she tried to change her appearance everyone would only see a child trying to play dress up. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes.

She was so caught up in her own reflection that she did not hear the bedroom door creak open. In strolled Bowser with his princess doll and looked up at Sam. The Dog immediately sensed something wrong and saw the tears run down his owners cheeks. The dog instantly dropped the princess doll, his instincts screaming at him to comfort his owner. In a flash he disappeared out of the bedroom and came back with his leash instead. Sam was wiping at her tears and desperately trying to stop them. She did not want her eyes to be red and swollen in the morning. She had work and she did not feel like trying to explain herself to a concerned Charles. It wasn't till she noticed Bowser sitting with his dog leash watching her expectantly, that she paused mid-action. She blinked at the dog in confusion.

"Did you have too much fun at the dog park and forgot to go to the little doggy house?" She asked the dog with a teasing voice, her tears and dreadful mood forgotten. In response Bowser barked happily and began tugging at her shoe laces. She glanced up at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock so she had time for a walk. Sighing in defeat she picked up the dog leash. Some fresh air couldn't hurt, she thought to herself.

"Lead the way buddy."

. . .

20 minutes and a red fire hydrant later Sam and Bowser found themselves walking on the beach. She took off his leash so Bowser could run around. Bowser wasn't very fond of water and it was always a tedious task to bathe him, but he had no problem playing on the beach. Sam watched her dog run out to the edge of the water just to come sprinting back when the waves was about to catch up to him. She laughed to herself. She looked at the time and then at Bowser. She would let him play for a little while longer before heading back. She took off her shoes and gave chase after Bowser. The dog saw this and sped up.

She actually dreaded going to work tomorrow. Charles had made her promise she would begin taking her role as his assistant more seriously. That meant being more confident and meeting with clients... Easier said than done, she thought to herself. But it also meant she would have to give up her oversized and comfortable clothing in exchange for pencil skirts and blouses... It made her grimace. Her overall appearance was important, but she wasn't comfortable with it showing of her body. She had almost caught up to the cheerful dog, when it hit her.

"**I don't find you attractive..."**

Just remembering Link's word left her feeling empty and depressed. Rejection now had its heavy arms around her, preventing her from moving. Why was she even bothering... No matter how much she tried to please others or work hard for herself, it always and only ended in failure. Her future as a gaming developer... Ruminate... Link. Even the prospect of becoming successful at her dad's company seemed out of reach. Her eyes became glassy and she couldn't hold back a sob. She was shattering and she couldn't stop it. She was crying into her hands.

**_O broken hearted one, your soul has grown weary..._**

Startled, she looked up from her hands.

"H-Hello?" She asked nervously but got no reply. She looked around only to find herself alone and Bowser running around in the distance. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear... Singing? Curiously she looked out to the sea.

**_Have you turned to the rippling tides to engulf your lonely tears?_**

Her train of thought stopped completely and her mind becoming blank. As if compelled she began walking towards the waves, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sam felt the ice cold waves splashing around her naked feet, but she kept moving forward. At the shore Bowser had stopped playing in the sand, when he spotted Sam out in the water. Puzzled, the dog ran after her barking, but froze in front of the water. The dog now barked in panic, as she got further away. Sam registered Bowsers barking and looked to the shore. Her eyes widened as she realized how far out she had wandered. Reality hit her and she snapped out of her trance-like state. She was feeling the effects of the freezing water on her skin. Shaking, she was about to run to the shore, when a hand suddenly grabbed hers.

**_May the waves embrace you_**

The song was like a warm blanket being softly dropped on her consciousness and senses, comforting it. All tension left her body and she relaxed her palm in the other's grasp. The water didn't feel so cold anymore and she could only focus on the sound of waves. The hand gave a gentle tug at hers and forced her to turn around. She came face to face with an unknown man. She couldn't really focus. Her mind being in a haze, but was able to make out his blond hair color and the fact that he was smiling up at her.

**_Lull you softly to sleep..._**

His voice was like a physical touch caressing her, making everything okay and she let him guide her. She could do nothing but look deeply into his eyes as he sang to her. She didn't notice them going further out. Somehow his eyes did not reflect his smile. His eyes radiated a certain sadness. But, it just made them that more mesmerizing to gaze into because she could understand the pain. The water was now reaching her chest, but she didn't seem to notice.

**_Ease away the hurt and pain that you've carried through the years..._**

All she could see was herself being reflected in his dark eyes. Her expression was weird. She looked lost and her face was wet. She couldn't tell if it was from the saltwater or her tears, but the most alarming thing was her eyes. Her once dark eyes were glowing. She should be spooked and trying to get away, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The song was comforting her and she suddenly felt weightless. She closed her eyes as the man dragged her under.

**_But if given the chance would you forget the past?_**

Ah

.

.

.

She remembered the time she was in a hospital bed. The machines were making noises around her and she was lying down on a bed. On each side of her was a doctor running tests and medical stuff she did not have a clue about. At the end of her bed was her dad. He tried his best to smile at her, but she knew better than that. He was worried sick. Her weak condition stressed him out. She could see how he had dark lines under his eyes and with each visit his skin became paler. Like this she only felt like a burden to him.

.

.

.

She remembered being in a graveyard holding her brothers hand. Everyone were dressed in black and the only thing standing out was the white coffin they were about to sink in the ground. She remembered how she cried and her heart fell to pieces.

.

.

.

She remembered watching the video of Marshall's bad review of Ruminate. She remembered all the hate she got on her first game ever. The hurtful comments. The dropping ratings. The failure.

.

.

.

She remembered Link. How she met him in the hospital and how they became friends. She remembered him asking her out. All the butterflies she felt at the dog park...

.

.

.

"**I don't find you attractive"**

Her eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. She tried to breathe only to choke on the incoming saltwater. Fear and confusion froze her limbs and she saw something flicker in the corner of her eye. It looked like a big fin, which only made her freak out. She could feel herself sinking.

**_You and I can start all over my dear_**

The song was so clear even underwater. It was as if the words were being whispered in her ear and she turned to see the man from earlier reaching a hand out to her. When had he even let go? As the vocals hit her ears she suddenly didn't take much issue in not being able to breathe. Instinctually she reached for his hand and he grabbed it. He dragged her to him and she felt his arms around her. Her eyelids were getting heavier as his face came closer to hers.

**_We can love again, my dear._**

And with that he sealed the ending of the song with a kiss. His lips were on hers and she was suddenly too tired to fight him off. Everything became blurry and she felt faint. Suddenly everything was black...


End file.
